


I Can't Stop Thinking About You

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: A war ends. A relationship begins.





	

The two danced slow under a barrage of fireworks. The war had ended; their husbands would soon return home.

“I’m not ready,” Annie said as she clutched at Mikasa’s sides.

“I’m not either,” Mikasa whispered.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Mikasa stopped dancing. Had it been too much to say aloud? The two had been quiet about the touches shared between them, the long lingering gazes, and the impure thoughts running through both of their heads.

“Then let’s run away together,” Mikasa said, and Annie could tell that she was serious. Annie’s heart started beating wildly.

“California? Or…or Florence? We could go anywhere…we could…”

Mikasa started to laugh. “We could,” she said. “Oh, God. We could.” Suddenly Annie saw the threat of tears in Mikasa’s eyes. “I just wish…I just wish we had met each other sooner.”

Annie nodded. The war had brought them together in the munitions factory. “I wouldn’t be sad if they died. Way out there.”

A look of shock passed over Mikasa’s face, but then she was nodding. “I know,” she said. “I know.”

“I want to kiss you,” Annie whispered so low that for a moment she thought Mikasa hadn’t heard over the fireworks.

“Then…do,” Mikasa said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

And, wouldn’t you know it…it was.

**Author's Note:**

> erurink.tumblr.com


End file.
